tilltheworldendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 01 Looking For An Arrival
This is The first Episode of The First Season, and the Series. Next Episode 02 Looking For An Arrival Part Two Plot 'Its been a year since i left my hometown of crystal cove, since i left to protect my friends and family. years ago i discovered my psychic abilities, and met a man named Saul, who introduced me to a world of the supernatural. but with it came crime, and darkness, and i got myself in big trouble, to spare my loved ones i went on the run" a year later, maddox and saul run into an ally and start kissing, then a vampire appears and tells them its over, he calls saul over and saul goes and kisses the vampire, revealling he has betrayed maddox. they say they want the ruby, but maddox telekenetically throws the vampire into a stake, dusting him, but he lets saul get away. he walks out to see a homeless orcale, she tells him danger lies back home, he must go to help stop it. maddox returns home and first he goes to the bronze and meets best friend styles, she leaves with him. they later walk into Harless Mannor, amelia comes downstairs and hugs him, he tells her he needs to be home now. styles tells maddox to meet her at the bronze later, and leaves. maddox later walks into mcall inc, his old job, and sees old friends skye, she asks if he is back to work and before he can reply, three young people come in, maddox reconizes their tattoos as hunters and asks who they are hunting, they say they are looking for a shane miller. they introduce themselves jaxx, tailor and raquelle. skye looks him up and finds out he is son to the mayor. amelia hangs with her good friend shane, he clearly loves her but has to go, he leaves revealling his fangs. skye takes tailor and raquelle to see the mayor, they get in and ask him about shane but he shuts them out. before they leave logan approaches skye and tells her shane went missing last week. maddox and jaxx research shane and find he was a wild child, and friends to amelia. he calls Amelia but she says he is gone. jaxx flirts with maddox, but still hurting he pulls away. the girls come back and realize they are at a dead end. maddox tells skye about the the bronze. that night maddox arrives at the bronze, they chat it up just as skye arrived with her good friend magenta. maddox gets a drink as jaxx appears and asks him to dance, maddox reluctatly agrees and they dance. skye and mage meet up with tailor and raquelle, tailor admitts jaxx is smitten by maddox. maddox and jaxx dance more, jaxx kisses him and maddox suddenly has his first vision, of shane, as a vampire. Logan walks down the street and sees his brother in an ally, shane reveals he is a vampire and tells logan to join him in the revolution, logan gets a second and grabs a pipe and kocks out shane, he runs. maddox and jaxx tell skye, tailor and raquelle about shane, styles joins them and offers the use of her truck. they all hop in and drive off. logan arrive at mcall inc. and meets amelia inside, he tells her shane is a vampire, she isn't shocked and tells them she knows they exsist. she then calls maddox. Trivia Modie is the unamed vampire, is story is later told the bronze is introduced by owner Cameron doesnt appear until ep. 03 Starring Maddox Harless Styles Cones Skye Mcall Amelia Harless Jaxx Miska Tailor Miska Logan Miller Raquelle Toonders Saul Forbes Modie Powls Magenta Remen Shane Miller Category:Season One